Anatomy of a Prisoner
by Quantus
Summary: who is this new prisoner? staring into his eyes is like staring into hell. whill i die here alone?
1. Cold cell walls

Anatomy of a Prisoner

A/N: I hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own starcraft

CHAPTER I

What have I done? Why am I here? I never seem to ask myself these questions anymore. Life itself might have ended a long time ago… I really couldn't tell anymore. Enough time spent in this place can change a man completely, or not at all. Thirty years have gone by, I started my sentence at age nineteen… I don't remember why I was sent here anyway. My cell is always cold and dank… the small port hole reveals a glimpse of the dark emptiness of space. Somehow I doubt that the outside world has died out… the prison guards still beat us, and they only do it for the pay. No payroll, no prison guards.

Most men in this place go insane, but they spend so much time here that their insanity wears off. A strange gesture I suppose but a rather genius description. I thought I had seen everything until a new group of prisoners came in. we all thought it would be the normal routine, they come, they cry, they die… not their bodies but their souls.

This time was different however… there was only one prisoner, and he was unescorted. No guards to keep an eye on him, just the lonely thud of his boots against the colt steel plated floor. His head hung and his hands were bonded close. The other prisoners began to holler and whoop. They screamed "Fresh meat" and "Cold fish!". I remember the same treatment. Although instead of whimpering like any other new inmate, he stopped in his tracks… the prison became dead silent. I felt a cold chill run through my body, the kind you get when you feel like someone is behind you. He stood for a few moments and began walking again… this time no one made a sound. His stride was the only audible noise. His cell was far away from mine, I felt that is where it should be because I had a strange feeling about the new man.

The lights went out soon after… leaving me in the dim light of the stars. I suppose I was inquisitive, because I walked over to the bars of my cell and peered into the darkness of the new inmate's cell. I didn't quite like the results of my curiosity, he stood in his cell, with his eyes fixed on mine… just standing and staring. His breath was shallow, like a dying soldier on the field.

I knew he had some sort of interest in me because he began to grin, and eventually stepped back letting the shadow of his cell envelope his body and face… his grin dissipated into the dark cell. I stood in wonder and in fright I must say, but somehow I managed to slip into my bunk and sail off to sleep in solitude…

A/N: id like your opinion, should I continue this story? Please, id also like to know what you thought of this rather short, but wholesome chapter.


	2. His eyes

Anatomy of a prisoner

A/N: This tale is supposed to be vague in the beginning… most of the stories on FFnet are dry I suppose. I am creating something different with this, I didn't talk about the main character, or his environment in the begging to spark the reader's interest… I want you to wonder who these people are… why they are there. I don't want to come into the story guns blazing… THE STORY IS MEANT TO BE ODD! So with the review I have already, I say this… if you don't understand the story, mail me and I will type you a brief synopsis. Again, enjoy the story for what it is… not what you want it to be.

Thank you,

Sincerely… QUANTUS

CHAPTER II

The next day came, another cold and dark day. I awoke to find four men in white uniform standing outside of the new prisoner's cell. Other prisoners were watching as well and with great interest. I noticed that all of the uniformed men were Constables of the Terran Confederate union. They stood before his cell as he sat quietly on his bunk. I could see him better now; he was quite young… maybe twenty four or so. He had groomed hair, looked very educated, like a student from one of those Terran Officer Schools. Anyway, he looked handsome for the occasion. One constable came forth and directed his speech at the new prisoner.

"Prisoner 68646, Former Lieutenant James Hackler of the one-hundred thirteenth Flam-Truppen (Flame soldiers) unit, Terran Confederate Armed Forces. You are herby condemned to a no return basis on this space platform for Arson murders of thousands of Terran scientists. What you have done is the worst of crimes, I knew from the start of your career that you were a crazy basterd."

James looked up from his bunk and stood up calmly. He walked to the bars and eyed the constable "Constable, I am not going to lie, I burned every single one of them… me and my unit of twenty men killed more men in the history of our kind… I am a juggernaut." I felt my breath shorten; it was like a mild asthma attack. I sat on my bed the rest of the hour, thinking about my sentence compared to his. Charged for treason, a horrible thing. Although I was innocent, there wasn't much I could do to convince the magistrate otherwise. A short time passed and the bars open, letting us out for some free time. I went straight for the mess hall, which served the most horrible but nutritious food known to man. I sat in the cold steel chair and ate from a cold steel table. I spotted james from my table and he began to came my direction.

Needless to say, I was quite frightened… nor was I in any shape to fight him. James was pleasant, for the most part, but manipulative. "Hello friend!" he said as he scooted his chair across the steel plated floor. The screech my spine tingle. Up close he was different. Instead of a mysterious and far off look, his eyes were right up close, staring right back. "Hello… enjoying your stay?" is all I could manage to say. I was a bit too disturbed by his wild staring eyes. Eyes that reflected the bowels of hell, and the beast which roamed inside. I began thinking my life was finally coming to an end, I thought he might kill me right there. "Which unit were you in?" he asked politely. "Hundred twenty second infantry regiment." I remembered quickly, those hours of studying paid off I guess.

He smiled and nodded. "I presume you were drafted, and had no choice?" he returned. "Oh, well yes, during one of the skirmishes on Mar Sara actually." He nodded… "An old timer then? Well I was bred in captivity, I'm not quite human you see. When I was born I was raised by normal humans working at "Jacob's Installation" the old backwater outpost. At age fifteen I killed them both and they introduced me into the Terran confederacy. Eventually it became the dominion and they used me to command a special Flame trooper unit… we were HYENAS, we burned everything."

I suppose you could imagine me quivering in my very spot. I tried to eat but my throat was dry and slimy, I had trouble breathing but kept nodding. "I later found out that while being bred, those scientists spliced my DNA with tissue from the queen of blades! I was man, and zerg, with no physical difference, accept my eyes. I am stronger and faster than anyone alive! With that knowledge I became angry of course. I went back to Jacobs installation, and I burned every last scientist to the bone. And now, friend I am here!" He rested his chin on his fists and smiled. "Aren't you angry?" I asked him, wondering about his feelings. "Oh! Heavens no, but I feel incomplete. Jacob's installation was the beginning. Have you ever seen an outpost like this aflame in space?" his question hit me like a stone on soft flesh. I stood up slowly and backed away, I whimpered slightly… his eyes were still on mine, hell raged deep within his body. He was like a child, children have sick and twisted minds, but their presence is somewhat pleasing. This man was on a path of death, his mind was closed on this plan and anyone in the way would parish.

Little did I know at the time, I was only along for the ride.

A/N: So as it is being presented, the narrator is telling his story about his experience while following around this "psychopathic" half-breed human named james. You wont learn the narrator's name until the end I'm sorry to say… but I got to keep you guessing.

Throw me a few reviews and I'll se what I can do! Thanks, bu-bye!


	3. Wrath

A/N: Well the first two chapters were pretty smooth. The rest of the story should coast. Basically in this last chapter the story will unfold into a much larger "infection" I suppose.

Chapter III

I rest in my bunk that night, trying to take my mind off of his stare. The guard came by as usual, checking my status. "Inmate 57737, status: Active." We were referred to as machines by the guards, that's what they truly thought of us. I really had no comrades in this prison, I knew it would only be illusion. The lights began going out in sequence, like a ballet of argon filled tubes simultaneously loosing their electrical charge. For days after my first encounter with james, I noticed a raise in tension among guards and prisoners. Random fights broke out in the cell blocks and guards would beat the prisoners profusely. James sat back in his cell watching, he was completely amused. I began thinking he had something to do with all of this. A small riot had broken out in the mess hall and James left the room covertly.

I followed him to his cell, I did it quietly so he wouldn't know. As he came closer to his cell he stopped. "You know old man, I like a good game of chess." He turned around and looked at me, his eyes on mine again, I managed to look away. He knew I was following him, and yet he is still not questioning my nosy habit. "Would you like to play chess?" he said as he angled his head, trying to catch my eyes off guard. "No, im fine… thank you." He nodded and stood upright with his hands on his waist. His grin was proud. "Well at least you are a well mannered man!" I became annoyed at his youthful happiness, especially during the situation.

"You have something to do with this don't you? The guards and the prisoners." I asked sternly. His grin lessened and he sighed. "I couldn't bring myself to kill everyone at once by myself… that would be no fun. Instead, I'll have everyone kill each other!" he turned around spreading his arms. He gazed into the open mess hall door "The uprising has begun my friend, and you and I will sit through it together." The gunshots began to ring out through the hallways. The prisoners became enraged from years of beatings and horrible treatment. The guards were overwhelmed and taken down. The prisoners began seizing weapons and taking on the guards around the facility.

They all thought they would be able to go as they please, but james had different plans. They all gathered in the auditorium, which was barely ever used. James had knocked out all communications during the uprising; the outpost was a ghost to the Terran government now.

Have you ever heard the screams of insane prisoners? They take pride in killing guards, I've experienced it first hand now… the hallways were empty, the only sound was the clack of my boots against the hard metal floor. As I walked I heard odd creaks and the maniacal laughter of the prisoners far off, it was disturbing really. I turned a corner into a corridor, a guard, frightened of my appearance aimed his pistol at me. He wasn't wearing the power armor that the other guards do, but a blood stained uniform. I stopped in my tracks, I wasn't quite afraid of death at that particular time so I stood still. His whimpers could be heard over my heavy breathing. I noticed the cold sweat running from his forehead, a true sign of regression. Without warning his head exploded, leaving the bulkhead strewn with cranial matter. At the moment, I questioned my sanity, but was then thrown back into reality by the image of his eyes. "James, when does it end?" he walked out of the shadows, his eyes were different now. They were completely black, like voids leading to the abyss.

"it wont friend, and I'm sure you are curious as to why?" he crossed his arms and leant against the corridor. "If you have seen the things I've seen, been to the places I have… known the true, disgusting, nature of mankind… you too would be in my place."

"I must be leaving unfortunately, this outpost will be an inferno in moments. I'm taking you with me…"

I knew I was bound to him that moment.

"You will follow me through this cleansing. You will be the one to tell the tale…"

"Why me" I asked.

"You are neither pure, nor are you evil… you sit and watch the tyranny of man and the survival of the beast day by day. With each passing moment you notice the detail and situation… you are important."

As devastated as I was at the moment, I was compelled to follow him. And so I did… as I watched the outpost through the porthole on our newly found transport I felt no remorse for the prisoners that would soon be engulfed in a rage of fire. I was beginning to understand james, or I was falling into his plotted revenge. I didn't know what would happen next but whatever it was, it had to be told…

and likewise, this was just the beginning.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this prelude to a much larger series. Please feel free to review… and if you have any suggestions or ideas about the next "adventure" of our un-named narrator, please mail me.

Q


End file.
